


It's Summer

by Rivinia



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivinia/pseuds/Rivinia
Summary: How should somebody feel, who never had been lucky enough to live with a complete family....I'm sure, everybody would want to know their roots...Perhaps someone will find an unconventionel family....





	1. Chapter 1 Leah and Summer

Leah and Summer

Summer was a usual woman, twenty-eight years old, with a usual job. She lived with her mother Leah, who had cancer. Summer did not know her father,  
all she knew was, that he lived a little time with Leah in Santa Carla, and his name was Dwayne Brown. And like Leah, he was Native American.  
It was a Monday afternoon when Leah called her daughter into her room after Summer came back home from work. 

"Summer, dear, I need to talk to you," Leah said. "I know, you don't wanna hear this, but this are my last days alive, I feel it. And to be true,  
I'm tired of this cancer. My whole body hurts, and I wanna go, to get to a better place!" 

Summer took her mothers hand. "Mum, you will never know. Please don't say this, it hurts so much!"  
Leah watched her daughter for a little time, she saw the tears in her daughter's eyes, and it was so hard for her to go on, but she had to.  
"Darling," Leah went on. "I know that it is not easy, but we need to talk. 

I want you to do me a favor. No, please listen first," she told Summer who tried to say something.  
"Summer, I don't want you to bury me at the graveyard when I'm gone. I don't want to be there." "Mum," Summer whispered.  
"No, darling, listen! Take my ashes to Santa Carla, and put it into the ocean. Promise, that you do that!" 

"Mum, stop talking like this," the younger woman cried. "I would like to stop, but I can't," her mother answered.  
"I want you to put my ashes into the ocean in Santa Carla, so that I may be close to him. And I want you to stay there too,  
I know that he will find you, he will take care of you. And Summer you don't take your car, you will take the one he gave to me,  
I'm sure he will notice it. Promise that you do like I told you, promise!" 

Summer jumped from her mother's bed, tears running down her face. "I promise everything," she screamed.  
"I promise everything you want, but stop talking like this!"  
Then the young woman left the room, ran down to the living room and turned her music on very loud. 

Crying she plopped down on the sofa.

When Summer had left, Leah took out her writing pad and an envelope.  
She always watched Santa Carla's website, so she was informed what was going on there.  
She had noticed, that not so many people went missing there like it was years before. And she found Laddies address. 

Laddies parents died a little time before, and everything they owned was left to their son.  
She also knew that Laddie had always a connection to Dwayne, so she was able now to send him a letter.  
Leah wanted Dwayne to know, that their daughter would come to Santa Carla, and with the help of his friends he would find her,  
she was sure.

My beloved Dwayne,  
I can't tell you, how much I missed you. And every time our kid asked for you was a hard time. She always thought that you didn't want her. 

It was cruel, that I couldn't tell her the truth. Yes, Dwayne, we have a daughter, and like you asked me, I named her Summer, and that is exactly what she is.  
I write this letter to you because these are my last days in this world. I lay with cancer. My whole body is full of it and a mess of pain. 

I asked Summer to take my human ashes to Santa Carla to put it into the ocean, so I might be close to you and the boys.  
I told her to take the car you once gave me to get there, so it would be easy for you to notice, who she is. 

I ask you to take care of her and don't let something bad happen to her, she is a good girl, and I'm sure you will love her.  
You are the only relative left for her now, without you she will be all alone, she doesn't deserve it.

So please take care and watch out for the car. When you get this letter, I'm sure Summer will already be there.  
Please say Hello to the boys from me, and tell them, that I missed them.  
Love you forever  
Leah

After Leah finished the letter she put it into the envelope with Laddies address.  
She gave it to her carer the next morning and asked him to send it, two days after she had gone.  
At the following Sunday, Summer made breakfast for her mother as usual, and brought it into her room.  
But when she tried to wake Leah, her skin was cold, and she was gone.  
Summer collapsed tears running down her face. After an hour she called the doc, who took care for Leah since she wasn't able to leave her bed.  
He told Summer that Leah had died in the early morning.


	2. Chapter 2  Summer at the ocean

Summer at the ocean in Santa Carla

It was two weeks later when Summer arrived in Santa Carla. She took a little apartment near the town. It was not the best place,  
but she had to look a bit after her money. When she left her old home, she was not so happy, that she had to take her mother's old car,  
but she soon got aware that it was much faster than her small Mazda. Summer also liked that her mother had made a real girly car out of it. 

The old BMW had pink skulls on the hood, pink lacquered rims with glitter and a big "Hello Kitty" in pink on the car trunk.  
At her first evening, she walked to the beach. It was a foggy November evening, and it was cold and windy. But she had promised her  
mother to bring her human ashes to the ocean, and so she did now. She couldn`t stop crying and fell down on her knees, watching the  
waves take her mother`s ashes away. Carefully she laid the roses into the water and said "Goodbye" to her mother, then she left. She went  
to the boardwalk, grabbed something to eat, and then she went back home. She felt alone without her Mum. 

Monday morning Summer had her first day as a teacher in Santa Carla's preschool for Native American children a few miles outside the town.  
She had done the same job in her hometown for many years and she really liked to work with the kids. But she didn`t like the differences  
that were still made between white and Native kids.  
In her hometown Summer always stood up to change it, something the Mayor didn`t like.  
But the young woman knew what it meant to grow up like this, she went through it herself. 

Her mother always had to fight to get her daughter anywhere.  
She met her new workmates and went to the lessons with Sue, who was the same age then Summer. Sue showed her around and introduced her to the kids.  
The day went by very quick. Summer and Sue liked each other. 

The weeks went on and Summer liked the town and her work. She met up with Sue from time to time for a coffee or a visit at the boardwalk.  
Thanks to Sue the young woman knew the town, and where she could get everything she needed.

When February came the days became a bit longer again, and sometimes the fog was replaced by the sun. 

"Hey Summer," Sue spoke to her on a Friday while Summer grabbed her books and bag on her way home.  
"I will go out tomorrow night, Nora will be there too. Would you like to meet up with us?" Nora, one of the few white teachers,  
was leaving the room, and looked back as she heard her name. "Hey, that would be nice," she said looking at Summer. 

"Okay, I would like to join you. I didn`t go out for ages," she returned. "Cool," Nora answered and left the room. Summer went to the door.  
"We meet at nine o clock at the pier," Sue told her. "Okay, see you tomorrow," Summer answered and left.


	3. Marko gets home

Marko gets home from his job with Paul

Marko, who worked as a parcel delivery man during six nights a week was ready with his job  
and on the way home with Paul who helped him tonight. 

He thought it was a bit funny that vampires need jobs that decade to keep their secret.  
Many things had changed since the time he became a vampire. 

He was a young Jewish guy, living in Germany during the Nazi regime. His parent gave the money  
they had to send their only son to the States in 1942. It was the only chance for him to be saved from concentration camps. 

Marko took a job in a pub at that time. One night he met David, Dwayne, and Paul. They made him join them.  
In the late eighties, they had a problem with some kids. The only mindgames saved the four guys from dead.  
That time the four vampires left the town for some years.  
When they returned to Santa Carla they acted more careful. But Max, David`s father who also was their  
sire died. Since that time they changed their lifestyle a bit. 

The four still were wild and unconventional, but all of them did any work a few nights a week. Marko always  
laughed when he thought about Paul`s job. 

He, a vampire gave first aid courses at the night school four nights every week, and during his time off, he sometimes  
helped Marko. Paul always explained that this was an easy way to find people to feed of. 

Sometimes Paul took a girl home for a little time. He didn`t kill them, but he had his sex and blood. After that he made  
the girls forget everything and let them leave. Marko most time did it the same way. 

Santa Carla had only a few people missing. David always went to feed outside the town. He took people nobody would miss  
like drug dealers or rapists. 

Since Star left David he had sometimes sex with any girl, but he never took one home. 

Dwayne had sent his wife out of town because she got pregnant with his kid, and he wanted both of them to be save. He sated hi needs,  
drank of the girls and made them forget him. 

That is the good thing for vampires, they might do anything with people, and after it the people don`t remember.  
There is no need to kill, only if you want to....

"Oh no, what did they do to that wonderful classic car," Paul said loud into Markos thoughts.  
"Look, that old BMW on your left side," Paul went on. Marko looked where his friend told him. 

He started laughing. "It`s a real girly car," he answered. Both of them looked to the car with the pink lacquered and  
glittering rims, the pink skulls, and the pink Hello Kitty. 

"It is a car like David gave to Leah once," Marko remarked after a few seconds.  
The BMW got faster, signaled a lane change and went into the lane in front of Marko`s car. 

Paul watched the car and suddenly he started laughing really loud, and couldn`t stop. Marko looked at him confused.  
"What`s up, bud," he asked with a smile.  
Paul pointed at the BMW in front of them. "Take a look at the number plate," he returned. Marko did as Paul told him  
and started laughing too. 

"Lost Boys" was written on that number plate. It was David`s car, the one he had given to Leah. "I bet our Bossman David  
is happy with the new design of his car, and I know that he still pays the car insurance," Paul said and started laughing again. 

Marko only nodded. "Hey bud, that means the young woman inside that car has to be Dwayne`s kid, we should tell him,"  
Marko returned. Paul nodded and both of them got quite only listening to the radio.


	4. In Laddie's house

Paul and Marko had no chance to talk to Dwayne about the young woman in the car  
they had noticed in the morning on their way home. 

They left the house with Laddie, Marco junior and Anja, Pauls daughter.  
It was weekend and they wanted to go to "The Rats" a club at the pier.  
"What`s wrong with you," David asked. "I know, that you are quite for usual, but the last  
weeks you didn`t talk. Even Laddie is wondering." 

Dwayne looked at David and said nothing.  
After a few minutes, he pulled a letter out of his jeans and gave it to his friend.  
"What`s this," David wondered and looked into Dwayne's eyes.  
"Read it," was everything Dwayne said, then he left the house. David still looked at the letter in his  
hand and opened it, when he heard Dwayne starting his motorbike.

"Leah," David whispered, when he finished reading, a lonely tear went down his face.  
He liked Leah, Dwayne`s girl. Many years ago the wanted her to join the pack.  
Dwayne  
loved her so much. But then, at the day she should drink Davids blood, Marko stopped them.  
He told them that there was a different scent, which came from Leah, only a pregnant woman  
could have this scent, and they were shocked. 

Dwayne did the only right thing that evening.  
He stopped everything and told Leah to see her doctor first. The next night the girl told them,  
that Marko had been right. Leah was pregnant with Dwayne's kid. 

 

The Lost Boys always had been wild guys. They always loved to joke around with people and  
play mind games on them, but they would never do that to kids or pregnant women, they would  
never feed of them or turn them. 

Dwayne acted protective to Leah. He married her so that she and the kid would have his name,  
then he told her to leave Santa Carla. 

He didn`t want his kid near any vampires. He wanted his kid to have a usual human live.  
But now his kid was in town. 

David now could see what was wrong with Dwayne. Since Leah left no girl had the chance to  
be more than sex or food to Dwayne.  
David sat down for an hour and thought what he could do to help Dwayne, then he went out  
to meet the others at "The Rats".


	5. Chapter 5

At "The Rats"

On Saturday Summer had been very busy. She had done the weekly shopping, after this, she cleaned up her apartment and had dinner. 

After getting ready with everything she sat down reading. When the evening came she had her shower and after it, she left the house  
to meet up with Sue and Nora. 

When Summer reached "The Rats" the both of them already waited for her. "Hey, there you are," Sue said smiling. "Hi, did you find the way easy," Nora asked.  
"Hi, Sue explained it to me before, so I had no problems, thanks," Summer returned. "Okay," Nora said, "let's go in and have fun."  
Sue and Summer followed her into the club. They took a bar in a corner and sat down. 

On the way to the bar the three of them passed Paul and Marko. They looked at each other, "did you smell it,"Marko asked. "Smelled like part of the pack."  
Paul nodded, and they turned and followed the three young women with their gaze and watched them sitting down.  
"I saw two of them before," Paul told his friend. 

"The very shortish one is new," Marko answered, "and that is the young lady we noticed in that car this morning."  
Paul nodded. After a while, the two men noticed Summer and Sue walking to the dancing floor.  
"Hey, our young lady has a problem with a guy over there," Marko said after a while watching the dance floor again.  
Summer got into trouble with a man that tried to pull her close, but she told him to leave her alone, without success. 

"That guy grabbed her, but she doesn`t want it," Marko explained and left his place to help Summer, but David,  
who just came through the door was faster. 

He stood behind Summer, she only saw two arms coming from behind her one on each of her sides pushing the man away.  
"That Lady said no," Summer heard a calm voice from behind her. But that dump guy still didn`t leave her alone.  
So David gave him another push. "That lady said no, I told you," he said a bit louder.  
Finally, the guy went away with an angry expression. Summer turned around and made a step back. She was very shortish and petite.  
She only reached to David`s chest and had to look up to meet his eyes. 

He looked at her with a smirk. David didn`t know why, but he already felt something for that girl and he noticed her scent,  
a bit like Dwayne`s. 

He remembered the letter his friend gave him before, and he knew, that young woman had to be Dwayne's daughter.  
David noticed her heartbeat became faster when she looked into his eyes. "Thank you", she whispered before she  
turned around, took her jacket from the bar and piled out off the club.  
Marko, Paul and the rest of them went outside for a smoke the moment they noticed Summer took her jacket. 

When she passed them, Paul stopped her and started laughing. "His name is David," he told her.  
Summer looked at him confused for a second and didn`t answer, then she went away.  
David joined them. "What did you do to her," Paul asked grinning. "Nothing, I only helped her," David answered with an impish smirk. "Did you smell it," he went on.  
"Might that be Dwayne`s little girl?" 

Paul laid a hand on David`s shoulder. "We saw her this morning on our way home. You won`t miss your cars new design."  
Marko hid a grin behind his hand. "What do you mean," David asked confused. "Can`t explain, you should see it yourself,"  
Paul returned and both of them started laughing. 

David only shook his head. "Did you see Dwayne," he asked.  
"We couldn`t tell him about his girl, but we will the moment he pops up near us," Marco answered. 

Paul had a look at Anja who seemed to be antsy. "Hey I think we should go," he told the others.  
"Anja needs to feed," he went on. After that, the whole pack left.

Summer arrived at home fifteen minutes later. She threw her jacket and the bag to the ground and plopped onto the sofa.  
She couldn`t explain what happened. But the moment she looked into that guy`s piercing blue eyes she felt like struck by a lightning. 

Summer didn`t understand, but she already had a crush on him. His calm voice, and the moves he made when he put his shoulder  
length light blond hair behind his ear made her shiver. "Oh my dear, what may I tell Sue and Nora," she wondered to herself.


	6. Scared nights

Scared nights

On Sunday morning Summer had a phone call from Sue. "What happened last night," Sue asked.  
Summer tried to explain about the guy that touched her and didn`t leave her alone. 

She told her friend that she was scared, but Summer didn`t say a word about David. What could  
she explain Sue, that she had a crush on him at first sight. Her friend wouldn`t understand. Sue didn`t like  
bikers guys, she always told Summer, that they scared her. 

The weeks passed by, and Summer didn`t go to that club again. Although she didn`t want to think  
about David, he was always on her mind. 

She always got up early, at half-past four, half an hour before her alarm would ring. She fixed the items  
she used the day and had her coffee. The time always ran away, and at least she always had to hurry to be on work at the time. 

But one morning started differently. She awoke hearing somebody whispering her name. First, she thought it had  
been in a dream, but then she heard it again.  
"Summer," only a low whisper...."Summer, we meet again soon." She jumped out of her bed, looking out of the window on  
the second floor, but of course nobody was there.  
"Summer," she heard it again. "Summer, you`ll be mine soon. I want you....," the voice said. 

She sat down on her bed and wasn`t able to move. "Summer, you can`t escape me. I will touch you, and I will taste you," the voice went on.  
After that, she heard a low laugh, and after that, it went quiet again. 

She stayed there sitting on her bed for a time, scared to death. She heard that voice before.  
The next night Summer decided to sleep on her sofa, she was too frightened to use her bed. But it didn`t help. 

A few days were gone and she heard the voice again. "Summer, Summer, I can see you," it whispered  
and laughed. "I told you, you won`t escape me..." Then it went quiet.  
Summer didn`t know what to do. She didn`t know where to get help. Would anybody believe her? 

She packed some of her belongings into a backpack and went into a motel near the boardwalk.  
She didn`t tell anybody.  
But after two days in the motel she heard the voice again, so she went back into her apartment, nearly going crazy and horrified.


	7. David's jokes

David`s jokes....

One morning, Marko returned home from work. "Hey, I saw girls car parked outside the motel near the boardwalk,  
what is she doing there," he asked the others. 

"Wow, maybe a lover," Paul requested looking at David and Dwayne who had been talking about how to get that girl into the pack.  
"There is no lover," David returned with a sardonic grin. "I gave her some thrills," he explained.  
"Might be that I have gone a bit too far," he went on laughing. "You did what," Dwayne asked with anger in his voice. 

David told them the whole story. "You know what, David," Dwayne said after a while.  
"Sometimes you act like a big asshole. That girl is my daughter, and Leah send her to our town because she wanted  
Summer to be protected by us, especially by me, after Leah passed away. We want that girl to join the pack, but now you scared her to death!" 

Paul and Marko looked at Dwayne. "Leah died," Marko asked with a serious expression. Dwayne only nodded. "I`m very sorry to hear that," Paul said with sadness in his voice. "I`m sorry Dwayne,"David said after a while. "But you know me, I`m an asshole sometimes, and I already said, that I might have gone a bit to far!  
I want your little girl to be mine, but not without your permission. I don`t know what it is, but I really feel for her, more than I ever felt for Star."  
After that words, he left the house.  
"Whooooo, I never heard David say words like this," Anja wondered sitting on Marco juniors lap. "I always thought, he is hard as stone." Paul looked at his daughter.  
She and her husband Marco junior, who was Marko`s son, joined the pack a few months ago. They grew up together. Anja always told the pack,  
the both of them knew each other before they were born.  
Their mothers had been best friends since ages when they one night met both vampires and stayed a night with them. After that night  
Sarah and June went back to New Orleans, their hometown, both pregnant. Of course, Paul and Marko didn`t know. 

Anja and her husband were the same age then Dwayne`s girl. They had a very hard time ten years ago. Anja was seventeen and got pregnant with Marco juniors kid.  
He married her, he wanted to be there for the both of them. But Anja had really big health problems during her pregnancy.  
There had been a bloodloss nobody could explain.  
When she gave birth to their little daughter, she passed away three times and the docs had to resuscitate her, after that she went comatose for three weeks.  
A day before Anja awoke little Nina, their baby passed away. Paul was sure that Anja gave birth to a little vampire baby.  
But Anja and Marco were strong enough to get through all that shit with their mother`s help. And a few months ago they  
moved to Santa Carla looking for their fathers.

"You shouldn`t look at David like this," Marko told her. "I know, he seems to be like this, and he might be a cruel killer sometimes,  
but when it comes to pack, he would give everything for everybody around, even his life."  
Dwayne looked at her and nodded. "He had a girl once, Star. What he felt for her had been very close to love.  
He gave her everything. He protected her, but she betrayed him and us.  
She ran away with another guy and took Laddie away from the pack. We were happy that he came back home when he was old enough to be on his own. Her betrayal nearly had been our dead. Only David`s mind games saved our asses."  
Anja looked at them. "But what will he do to Dwayne`s girl," she asked. Paul grinned at her. "He is male, she is female, what do you think,  
he will do. Of course, he will fuck her."  
Dwayne shook his head. "Paul," all of them screamed.  
"And if she doesn`t want it," Anja asked sarcastically. Paul started laughing. "He will make her want it," he returned. "That is something you might be sure of.  
Otherwise, David wouldn`t be David!" Anja rolled her eyes.  
"And by the way, I have seen her reaction, when she looked into Davids`s eyes that evening in the club, and Marko had seen it too. She already wants him, trust me," Paul explained.  
Marko nodded and grinned.


	8. At the parking lot

At the parking lot  
A few days after Summer returned to her apartment, she went to a shopping mall. She needed hairspray, body lotion and some other items.  
It already was dark outside. She got into the drugstore looking for the conditioner when she saw David standing near another shelf watching her with a smirk on his lips.  
"Hello", he said. She looked at him for a second. "Hi," she returned in a low tone, then she turned around, grabbed the conditioner and went away to pay her purchases.  
At the check stand, she noticed David was behind her.  
It hit her like a gun when she noticed it was His voice, she heard outside her apartment during some nights.  
Summer didn`t turn around, but she knew he was grinning. On the way to her car she saw Paul and another guy, she didn`t know.  
Both of them looked at her, Paul with a big grin and the other guy, who seemed to be a Native American, with a serious expression.  
Paul waved and she waved back. When she put her items into the car, she noticed that David joined them and the three of them were sitting on their motorbikes. Summer heard them starting their engines.  
She started her car and turned the radio on looking for her favorite song on the USB stick.  
When Summer looked up again, the Native American blocked her way to the front with his bike, while Paul blocked her door, both men with a sardonic grin.  
She got angry, but when she looked into her rear view mirror, Summer noticed David walking to the passenger door. Summer got scared and didn`t know what to do. She had her window down and heard Paul laughing.  
But then she remembered that her power door locks didn`t work. David couldn`t get in. It made her grin, and she put the car into reverse without making a noise. David tried to open the door. "What`s wrong", Paul asked him. "The door is locked", David answered confused.  
"Shit happens," Summer shouted to Paul before she piled out off the parking spot very fast.  
She nearly hit David`s bike which was parked behind her car in a low distance. She had to brake sharply, turned the car and drove away waving with a big grin.  
The three men sat on their bikes after Summer escaped from David again. Paul looked at Dwayne. "That`s your little girl, daddy," he said with a smile.  
Dwayne started laughing. "She seems to be very smart, just like her mother," he returned. David nodded with a smile. "I don`t know why she always runs away from me. I don`t want to hurt her," he said.  
"You really wonder," Dwayne asked him. " By the way, you`ve my permission. Visit her at home, that is a place she feels safe and won`t run away! And no more of your jokes!" Paul looked at David with a big grin. "And don`t forget to take your Hello Kitty pink glitter car back home!"  
David shook his head. "Only girls could do that, will never understand," he returned. Dwayne gave him a Cheshire grin. "Don`t try to understand women, it won`t work," he told David. David turned to Dwayne with a serious expression. " I will make her mine, I already told you," he explained. Dwayne nodded. "Do it and bring her home, that would make me happy!"  
Paul looked at them. "And Anja would be happy to have another female around," he said. David returned his gaze. "Sometimes you really surprise me, Paul," he answered smiling before he started his engine.  
"Then another try next night," he said leaving the parking lot followed by Paul and Dwayne.  
Summer was standing at a red traffic light when she noticed Nora in a few distances.  
She seemed to cry so Summer turned the car onto her direction and stopped in the middle of the lane beneath her work mate. She opened the passenger door.  
"Hey Nora, what`s wrong," she asked. Nora looked at her, jumped into the car, closed the door and started crying again. Summer took her hand. "A hot chocolate could help," she asked. Nora only nodded.  
A few minutes later Summer parked her car in front of a sidewalk cafe and ordered two hot chocolates.  
Nora explained that he had a bad fight with Daniel, her boyfriend and that she at least broke up their relationship. Summer only listened. "And then," Nora told her, "I saw him kissing another woman. That was too much.  
I told him, I will never see him again." Summer looked at her. "I`m sorry for you, but a few weeks ago in the club, you already told us that you had the feeling that something is wrong. Don`t waste a second thought at this arshole, he doesn`t deserve a woman like you," she finally said.  
Marko, Marco, Laddie, and Anja were sitting at another table close to the two woman. Although they talked in a very low tone, of course, the vampires were able to listen to them.  
Marko noticed that a big smile turned into Nora`s face and the conversation between the two woman suddenly changed. "Sorry that I told you all that shit. I should have known better," Nora said. Summer looked at her smiling. "Don`t worry, what are friends there for," she answered.  
After a while, Nora looked at Summer. "Hey, what about you," she asked. Summer gave her a puzzled gaze.  
"Oh come on, that guy in the club," Nora went on. Summer raised an eyebrow. "Which guy," she asked. "That guy on the dancing floor in the club," she returned.  
Summer stared at her. "You are talking about that big dick," she asked. Nora laughed. "No, I`m talking about the one that helped you. Everybody noticed your reaction when you caught his eyes," she said. "You have a crush on him from first sight," she went on. Marko listened, biting his nails with his Chesire grin. That could get very interesting. Summer shook her head. "I don`t....," she tried to say, but Nora interrupted her. "You do," she answered. "And I`m sure, you already know his name."  
Summer rolled her eyes, and the discussion went on like that a little longer. During that time Dwayne joined the others and took a seat beneath Marko. Laddie grinned at him. "You should listen to your girl and her friend," he told Dwayne. "I`m sure you won`t miss that!"  
"Nora, I do not.... I don`t have a crush on him, I only met him once.... okay not only once I met him an hour ago, but I don`t have a crush," Summer stuttered bashfull.  
Nora grinned. "You do," she said. And what`s his name," she asked. Summer was totally embarrassed. "I don`t know....David...his friend told me, but....but I didn`t ask, but I don`t have a crush, I even don`t know him," Summer explained still stuttering.  
Nora nodded with a grin. "But...," she spoke. Summer shook her head again. "Would you please stop that," she told her friend. Nora smirked. "You have feelings for him, and maybe he is a good lover...," she said. Summer`s mouth opened, but no words came out. Both of them went quiet.  
Summer couldn`t help herself, she had a crush on David at first sight, but those feelings were something she wasn`t used too. Summer never was in love with anybody, and she loved to be independent.  
She never thought about David touching her or that he could want more. Summer had never talked to him, she always ran away, when he was around, like an hour ago in the drug store. He tried to contact her, he tried to get into her car, but she thought it would only be a game of a very big boy, it made her feel uncomfortable.  
Dwayne and Marko looked at each other grinning. Summer pulled her cigarettes out of her purse and offered one to Nora she took it.  
Summers lighter didn`t work. "Oh, wait," Nora told her. "I have just bought some," she said and pulled a pack of three plastic lighters out of her pocket.  
"Which one would you like," she asked her friend. Summer looked at them and pointed to the one with a motorbike on it.  
While his daughter looked at the lighter in her hand Dwayne was able to read her mind. Only one word was in it. His grin grew bigger. She noticed the motorbike on that little plastic item and he only heard a name - 'David.'


	9. David's influenz

David in Summer`s apartment

After Summer had a shower next night, she turned the radio on, took her book and a cup of tea to have a lazy evening on the sofa.  
Sometime later she heard somebody knocking at her door. She went there but didn`t open it.   
"Who is there," she asked. "It`s me, David," was the answer after a few seconds. "What do you want," she requested. "I wanna see you," he returned.   
She felt uncomfortable and remembered that she was only wearing a short nightie. "I didn`t expect any visitor, I need to change clothes," she told him.   
"Oh, come on, I`m sure you are dressed perfectly," he gave back. "Please open the door, I need to talk to you," he went on. Summer wasn`t able to resist   
his soft and calm voice. "Okay wait," she answered in a low tone. 

Summer unlocked the door and opened it.   
There he was with a bottle of her favorite wine and smiled at her. "May I come in," he asked. "Yes please," she gestured him into her living room with a shy look.   
"Thank you," he answered and his smile grew bigger.   
He didn`t expect her dressed in that nice looking black short satin nightie and it was hard for him to keep cool. "Want some," he wondered showing her the bottle.   
Summer nodded and went to the kitchen for glasses.   
She didn`t notice him following. Summer took the glasses out of the cupboard and turned around. David was standing close to her. She let out a scream of   
surprise and the glasses fell out of her hands, but David caught them. "Upps," he said. "Did I scare you, sorry." Then he turned around grinning and went to the sofa.   
"Please take a seat," she told him and sat down herself. David pulled his leather coat over one of the chairs without taking his eyes from hers, then he filled the glasses   
and gave her one. After he sat down, he gave her a keen gaze. "Did I do something wrong," he questioned in a low tone.   
"Everytime we met I tried to talk to you, but you always ran away." His gaze slowly went down her body and took a rest at her breasts, then he looked into her eyes. 

"You....I....," she stuttered, she didn`t know, what to tell him. "I can`t explain it to myself, so how should I explain it to you," the girl finally returned.   
"You remember the night in that club, you helped me on the dancing floor. Something happened inside me, but I don`t understand. Things like this don`t happen to me," she remarked.   
He smirked and got closer. "What happened," he asked. Summer didn`t answer. "I might tell you, what happened to me," he went on. "The moment I saw you, I knew that I want you, and I`m sure, it`s the same with you," he told her while he took the wine of her hand and placed it on the table.   
His gaze again went down her body and he felt his manhood already getting harder. 

Summer became aware of his gaze and took her sweat jacket, which lay close to her. David realized it and reached to her wrist which held the jacket.   
His other hand grabbed her back. "You cold," he whispered into her ear with a sinister grin. "You can trust me, I will change that in a minute!"   
She took her hand away from the jacket and her heart started racing when his arms slid around her waist. She noticed his scent, a bit of weed, smoke,   
lavender the cool night and something she couldn`t grip, she liked it. Summer looked at him very confused while his lips brushed hers very gently.   
He laid her down and looked at her. "I want you badly, girl," he told her. Then his lips met hers again and his tongue opened them and slide into her mouth.   
She couldn`t help herself, but she felt some sort of need and gave in to temptation. 

His hands went down her nightie and stroked her breast while his kiss became hungrier and her hands explored his chest.   
Then they went into his hair playing with it. One of his thumbs made circles around her nipples and stroke them, while his other   
hand slipped into her pantie and stroke the soft spot between her legs. She moaned and her nails scratched into the flesh of his back.   
One of his fingers entered her, the second followed.   
She broke the kiss and grabbed his wrist to stop him. "What`s wrong," he asked confused. She tried to catch her breath and gave him shifty eyes.   
"You....I....I, nothing I only was surprised, everything goes a bit fast," she explained shyly in a low tone. He smiled at her.  
"I already told you, that I want you," he answered.   
David sat up and took her with him. He had a sip of the wine and gave the glass to her so she could have some of it too.   
"Let's make it more comfortable," he said. She nodded and showed him the bedroom. 

Summer sat down on the bed and watched him pulling off his combat boots and leather jeans. After it he sat down close to her, taking her back into his arms.   
He pulled her nightie over her head and it fell onto the floor, Summer did the same with his shirt, stroking his chest and his back.   
David kissed her again, his lips moved down to her nipples, sucking at them. He laid her down gently and pulled the pantie down her legs.   
He kissed her while his hand went down her body. His lips traveled down and his teeth nibbled softly down her belly. At least his tongue   
stroaked her clit and he started nibbling on it. Soft moans left her mouth and this time she didn`t stop him when his finger slid into her.   
She moved her hips and after a little time she couldn`t hold back a scream when she came. 

David smiled down at her while he removed his boxer shorts. "You want it," he asked into her ear. "Yes, please David, just do it," she gave back. There was no need to tell him twice, he entered her with one fast thrust, while he didn`t take his gaze from her eyes. He felt something wrench   
inside her and smelled blood running out of her. She groaned with hurt and tears popped into her eyes. He stopped moving. She got him by surprise.   
He didn`t expect to be her very first. He looked at her with a soft smile. "Why didn`t you tell me," he asked.   
She looked at him a few seconds. "Anytime I talked about sex with any of my friends they didn`t understand why I never did it, but I never wanted it.   
I never fell in love and I just didn`t want to fuck around with anybody. So I didn`t tell you and now I can`t understand why people like it that much,   
it hurts," Summer finally answered. 

He kissed her tears away while he still didn`t move. "You will like it too, trust me. And I`m a very happy man to be your first, and I just want you more.   
Then he started moving his hips very slow and soft until a moan of pleasure came from her. Then he sped up a bit. "David, please I want it faster," he heard her after a while.   
He smiled and did what she had asked him for. "I need it harder," she whispered while she stroke his back and played with his hair.   
"Everything you want," he returned. He sped up more and that way he took her into an orgasmic wave before he came with a loud growl.   
He did some more hard thrusts and his seed splashed into her, while he collapsed over her.   
He had turned into his vampire form. He could feel his fangs elongate, and he didn`t want her to see him like this, not yet. He hid his face at her shoulder.   
"I need a cigarette," he told her after a few minutes when his face returned back into the human form. He got up from the bed and pulled on his boxer shorts.   
"Me too," she answered. 

She put her panties and nightie on and the two of them went to the balcony door and had a smoke holding each other close.   
"Wanna sleep now," he asked. "Need to," she answered smiling. They went back and she cuddled up against him, with her back close to his front.   
He pulled her as close as it was possible. David smelled her blood, it was calling to him and he would taste it, but not tonight.   
"David, could you please hold me like this forever," she asked nearly fallen asleep. "That is something I planned, you`re mine now.   
You soon will understand what that means," he whispered into her ear. Summer didn`t realize what he told her. "Kay," she only answered.   
He watched her sleeping while thoughts ran through his mind. She seemed to be different to other young women, and during the   
centurys he met a lot of them. 

He would turn her, but it would be nice if he could tell everybody that she is his wife instead only his girl. He decided to marry her before he would turn her,   
give her that one special day every young human woman looks forward to. After that, she would be his forever.   
At fife, he woke her. "Summer....Summer, I need to go now," he told her. She opened her eyes slowly. "David, what time is it," she asked.   
He looked at her clock. "It is fife," he answered while he left the bed. "I need to go," he told her again.   
She got up too. "Don`t you want some coffee," she asked. He shook his head and smiled. "I`m sorry, I must go, but I`m back this evening.   
I want you to be ready at eight, you will meet my folks. Take some of your belongings, because you stay with me," he explained.   
She looked at him completely astonished. "But I need to work during the week," she answered.   
David watched her with an imperious glance. "Did you already forget what I tried to explain this night.   
You are mine, and I want you to stay! I don't want you to question me!" 

She looked at him. "But...," she tried to tell him again, but hold the words back as   
she looked into his piercing gaze.   
"Summer...," was everything he answered very calm with a serious expression.   
"Okay, I`ll be ready at eight, with some of my belongings," she gave back shyly. She wasn`t able to resist him and   
didn`t want him to be mad at her. "Good girl," he said. 

He gave her a parting kiss and went through the door. Then he turned around. "And lock the door when I`m gone," he said with a smile.   
She grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled him close again. He kissed her and took her hands away. David pulled   
his silver bangle from his arm and pulled it to her right arm. "This is something special, and I want somebody special to wear it," he told her smiling.   
Then he kissed her a last time and went downstairs. Summer closed the door and locked it. She didn`t move until she heard his bike`s engine. Later she sat on the sofa with some coffee and reflected the night. David was sweet, and he seemed to care about her, but sometimes   
he acted as odd and possessive that he scared her. 

After a while, she took the bangle from her arm and looked at it. It had an engraving: "DAVID MY SON MAY 1864". Summer wondered   
what that could possibly mean. She couldn`t know, that this bangle was a present Max had given David, and the date told the day David   
was born as a vampire. Max had been David`s father and also his sire. David was killed during the civil war in May 1864. Max found him   
and brought him back. David did the same with Paul and Dwayne. The three of them already knew each other when they still were humans,   
and they had been friends. Paul also was a soldier, and Dwayne was a track reader.

When David got back home, Dwayne stood in the doorway already waiting. "Where is she," Dwayne asked surprised. David looked at him very seriously.   
"I had to change my plan," he answered and walked in to meet the pack. "Why did you change your plan," Dwayne questioned him.   
Marko watched the two men. "But you fucked her," he finally asked. David stared at him. "Don`t you say it like this," he told him at least.   
Marco grinned. "Oh David, come on, a young woman her age should be used to it," Marko gave back.   
"But she wasn`t, so I changed my plan," David returned. Paul looked up from his book. "Ohh, he had a little virgin tonight, lucky man," he said.   
David rolled his eyes, shook his head and turned around. "She is my lady, I will bring her home next night, and now I go to sleep," he answered and left.   
Marko and Anja smiled at each other. "What do you think," Anja asked. "Give him a minute," Marko answered. The others had puzzled expressions. I  
t was less than a minute when David stood in the doorway again. 

"What happened to my room, who was in there" he questioned. Anja and Marko grinned. "Don`t be mad at us," Marko told him.   
"You told us that you would bring Dwayne`s daughter home tonight, and we all knew that you don`t care about your room. So I fixed it and Anja helped me."   
David looked at them confused. "Pardon," he said. "Oh come on, you didn`t use your place for ages, and like that it looked," Marko explained.   
"Hey, she is not any girl, she is Dwayne`s daughter," Anja helped Marko. "And I`m sure she will be happy if you offer her fresh bed linen."   
Paul started laughing and looked at his daughter. "That explains everything. You wanted the Victoria Frances bedclothes for her," he asked Anja.   
The girl nodded. "After all she is a girl, and be sure she wouldn`t like David`s old playboy bedlinen, so we changed them and cleaned the room."   
Dwayne looked at the both of them. "That was nice of you," he said smiling. 

David sat down. "After Summer joined the pack she will sleep in our sleeping chamber, like everybody around. I want her to be safe," he told them.   
Anja looked at him and smiled. "But you will have your time alone with her, without us watching you, so you`ll need your room," she returned.   
David smiled at her. "Thank you both, I didn`t think about it," he said. Paul looked at him. "Hey, we know our bossman very well, I went to the shop   
with Laddie and Marco junior to get the bedlinen Anja asked me for, while she and Marco did the rest," he replied.


	10. David's family

David`s family

Next night Summer was on time. She packed two pairs of her favorite jeans, some tops and pullovers a sweat jacket and enough bras and panties into her backpack.   
She pulled on her black biker boots and a leather jacket the moment her doorbell rang. Summer took her purse and the backpack and went downstairs. David leaned  
against the front of an old Audi with his arms crossed over his chest and watched her leave the house. "Hey little one, nice that you are on time," he greeted her,   
while he took her backpack and put it on the backseat. Then he pulled her close and kissed her. David opened the passenger door for her. "Please get in," he told her  
with a smile and closed the door after she did like he told her.   
"Want some music," he asked her after he started the motor. She smiled at him. "Yes, that would be nice," she answered. He turned on the radio. "What music would you like,"   
he asked her. "Do you have some metal or gothic rock," she returned. He nodded. "What about Evanescence, would that suit you," he asked. She smiled again.   
"Yes, I like them a lot," she told him. He nodded and took out a USB stick from anywhere and pulled it into the radio, then he turned the car around and they left.   
David held the steering wheel with his left hand while he placed the other on her thigh. From time to time he looked at her with a smile and he noticed that she seem to feel a bit uncomfortable. "Something wrong," he asked after a while. She gave him a shy look. "What`s your folk like," she wondered. "I`m a bit antsy," she told him.   
His smile grew bigger. "No need," he gave back. "You already met them in that club. They are cool, you will like them. They are my family and yours of course," David explained.   
She looked at him puzzled. "Wait and see," he told her smiling.  
After a short drive, they arrived at a big two-storied house. David parked the car in the driveway. Summer reached out to open her door, but he stopped her.   
"Wait, please," he told her. David went around the car and opened the door for her. He held out his hand and helped her out. "Thank you," she said a bit confused.   
"Only the best for my little one," he answered taking her into his arms to kiss her. 

It felt good to her, that somebody seemed to take care of her. She wasn`t used to it. She had always been the one who cared for other`s, especially her mother the time she got sick.   
David took her backpack and grabbed her hand to lead her into the house. He opened the door. "Welcome to our home," he said smiling. "I`ll give you a tour around later,   
but now you should meet the family," he went on.  
David moved her into the living room. She looked around a bit shy. The guy with long blond hair, who blocked her door on the parking lot a few days before got up from a chair.   
"Hi, nice to have you here. I`m Paul," he said with a big grin while he took her hand.   
A girl with brown hair and blue eyes crossed the room. "Hey, I`m happy to get a female companion. I`m Anja. Nice to meet you," she said.   
"And that cute guy with the red curls is my husband Marco," she went on. The guy waved and Summer waved back. "Nice to meet you too," she answered.  
Another man crossed the room and grabbed Summer`s hand. "I`m Laddie, nice to meet you." Summer looked up at him and smiled. Dwayne watched them,   
then he crossed the room and took Summer into his arms. "Welcome girl, I`m Dwayne," he said with a soft smile after he stepped back again. Summer looked at him puzzled.   
"Thank you," she answered. Marko was the last to greet her.   
"So you are the woman David is talking about the whole time. Nice to meet you. I`m Marko," he said grinning. David shook his head.   
"Yes, Marko, she is my lady." Paul looked at her. "Want a drink," he asked.   
David took her hand before she could answer Paul`s question and moved her to a sofa. "Take a seat," he told her. "I guess you would like a glass of wine,"   
he went on and showed her a bottle of her favorite wine. Summer nodded. "Yes please," she answered. David gave her the wine and opened a beer then he sat down close to her and pulled his arm around her shoulder.   
Summer relaxed. "It`s a nice place, do you all live here together," she wondered. Anja smiled. "Yes, and it`s a cool family, but sometimes that guys are a bit wild," she answered. "Are you hungry," Paul asked after a while. 

Summer shook her head. "No, thank you, I had dinner already," she answered.   
Summer felt comfortable after a while. The evening went on. Suddenly David left the sofa and crossed the room. He leaned against the door beside   
Dwayne`s chair. "Summer, there is something you need to know," he said with a serious expression. "Dwayne, you should tell her now," David went on.   
All of them stopped talking. After a few minutes, Paul stood up. "No he should show her," he said deadly serious. Anja jumped up and looked from   
Summer to Dwayne a few times. "No," she screamed. "Don`t do that. You did it to Marco and me," she went on while she pointed to her husband who stood   
close to her now and pulled his arm around her shoulder. "We had been scared to death, you remember," Marco asked.   
David looked at the young man. "Marco, we all remember, and we are sorry if we scared you, but she is family and she needs to know," he explained.   
Dwayne stood up and looked at Summer. "David is right, she needs to know the truth," he said. Anja sat down next to Summer and pulled her arm around Summer`s shoulder.   
"Don`t be afraid," she told her. "At least it`s not as bad as it seems first," she went on.   
Summer watched all of them puzzled and leaned back with the wine in her hand. She was scared and bit her lip.   
Dwayne looked into her eyes. "Summer, look at me," he told her. The woman did as he told her. She watched his eyes turn to yellow, his fangs elongate and his features change.   
She couldn`t move, she couldn`t scream, but her glass slipped out of her hand and hit the carpet. Summer wasn`t able to take her gaze away from Dwayne`s face.   
While Dwayne changed into his vampire form Marko left the room to bring an ornated bottle out of the kitchen.   
He had taken Summer`s glass from the carpet before he left. He placed a fresh one on the table and opened the bottle.   
Marko filled the dark red fluid into the glass then he gave the bottle to David, who took a big sip out of it, while he didn`t take his stare from Summer`s face. 

She had turned into a pillar of salt with an unreadable expression on her face.   
Dwayne looked at her. "I`m Dwayne Brown," he told her in a rough tone. "I`m your father, and what you see was the reason to send your mother away, when she got pregnant with you." He changed back into his human form and stared at her. "I wanted you to have a usual human life. It hurt me more than I ever could tell you when she had to leave, that I never could see my kid. You and your mother have always been on my mind. I missed you and your mother every single day. But you are here now, and that makes me happy," he told her.   
Summer looked down, then she looked into David`s eyes. "Vampire, you too," she asked whispering. "All of us," he told her while he crossed the room,   
kneeled down in front of her and took her small hands into his. "And we want you to join us, to be part of the family, you are born from our blood," he told her.   
Marko took the glass he had filled before from the table and held it out to Summer. She looked at it. "What..." she tried to ask.   
Marko stared at her. "Don`t question it, just drink," he told her. The woman looked from Marko to the glass in his hands and back into his eyes. Her gaze went over all of their faces. Summer took the glass and looked at it again and then back into Marko`s eyes.   
Paul suddenly kneeled behind her. "Come on girl just drink it," he whispered into her ear. Summer again looked at the glass in her hand and sighed. It went totally quiet in the room again.   
Suddenly David was on his feet, taking the glass out of Summer`s hand and placing it on the table. He took her into his arms and changed into his vampire form. Before anybody was able to stop him he sank his fangs into her neck and drank. Summer felt the pain and didn`t understand what happened to her. She tried to push David away, but of course, he held her firm. 

Dwayne crossed the room and stood in front of David. "What are you doing," he questioned pissed. "Why didn`t you just give her that damned blood?"   
Paul still was behind the couch. He looked at David. "Hey man," he shouted. "Stop that!"   
Summer felt weak, like a drunk, then she passed out. The last thing she noticed before everything went black was David holding her tight.   
David stopped the moment she collapsed. He looked at her, then at Dwayne. Blood dripped from his chin. "I once trusted a girl. I gave her the bottle, you remember?   
She betrayed us and we were almost killed. Be sure, that won`t happen again," he told Dwayne and Paul.   
Dwayne only shook his head and left the house. He was more than pissed. David carried Summer into their room and laid her down on the bed gently.   
He sat down at the edge and stayed there watching his girl.   
When Summer opened her eyes she was in David`s arms in an oversized bed. She was very thirsty and her neck hurt badly.   
She looked around. It was a big room with only some oversized beds and a table with some chairs.   
Nearly the whole family was sleeping in that room, only Dwayne wasn`t there.   
She noticed Anja shared a bed with her husband and Paul. Marko and Laddie shared another.   
Summer sat up and realized there were two doors.   
She slunk off the bed and got aware, that somebody had pulled off her shoes. She tried to open one of the doors, but it was locked.   
The other door led into a small bathroom. Summer opened the water faucet, drank and cooled her face, then she went back. 

David had opened his eyes and stared at her. "Summer, what are you doing," he questioned her.   
She looked at him horrified. "Why is that door locked," she asked. "For our protection. How do you feel," he returned. "I feel weak, and my neck hurts," she told him. "  
I`m sorry to hear that," David told her. "I will explain everything tonight, but come back into bed. You need to sleep, will feel better soon!"   
Summer was wary about doing that, but she was tired. She knew something had happened to her, but she couldn`t remember.   
At least she crawled back into the bed and huddled up against David. 

Although she knew something was wrong, she felt safe around him and she trusted him. He took her into his arms and pulled the blanket over her.   
The next time she opened her eyes, she was alone with David. He sat at the table and watched her. "Where are the others," she asked. "They're already got up. Do you feel better," he answered.   
Summer looked at him. "A bit," she told him. "What sort of room is this," she went on. David smiled. "This is our sleeping chamber. The whole house has an alarm system,   
and this room has a special security code," he explained.   
She only nodded and looked to the floor. "What happened last night," she asked suddenly. "I don`t remember!"   
David stared at her. "You met your Dad, who showed you our true nature. I did this," he returned while he showed her the marks he had left at her neck in the mirror.   
"You passed out. I took you to my room, but you didn`t wake up. I had to take you into our sleeping chamber. You know the rest." 

"What is your true nature, and why the fuck did you do this," Summer questioned him. He gave her a keen gaze. "I did this to make you mine.   
I want everybody to know that you belong to me," he returned. She gave him shifty eyes. "You already made me yours the night in my apartment.   
Did you forget," she asked. He shook his head. "I will never forget. The best gift you could ever give to me, let me be your very first. But it`s not the same.   
I`m sorry if it still hurts. I never made somebody mine that way. I don`t want to hurt you, I only made sure that I won`t lose you, that`s all," he tried to explain.   
David took her hands. " Summer, you are mine, I want you at my side forever, but you need to trust me," he told her. She nodded. " I already do.   
I feel safe around you and I like to be around you, and I like your family, but there are so many things I don`t understand."   
He smiled. "Okay girl, you will soon enough," he said. "I show you our room now, it has a bathroom, you might take a shower if you want."   
David and Summer went upstairs and the moment he opened the door of his room, Anja came out of another.   
"Hey, Summer. How do you feel, did you sleep," she asked. Summer smiled at her. "I `m better, thanks, but I want to shower now," she answered.   
Anja looked from David to Summer. "We will go to the boardwalk later. What about you," she wondered. David smiled at Summer. "Your decision," he told her.   
"Hm, I`ve never been there during the night," she explained. "Would you mind if we would go," she asked David. He shook his head.   
Then he took Summer`s hand and moved her into his room. "See you later," she said over her shoulder before David closed the door.

 

Summer was excited what his room would look like. David watched her while she stood in the middle of the room and looked around.   
In one of the corners was a mahogany bar with four barstools. At the wall behind the bar was a mahogany board filled with bottles and glasses.   
Sculls stood on the bar for decoration.   
Opposite the bar was a dark brown leather sofa, which looked very comfortable. Her backpack was in front of it. Summer noticed a small flat screen television on a board near the sofa. A dark heavy antique desk with a computer and some skulls on top was placed in an alcove. At least there was a   
black flourish metal bed. The Victoria Frances bedlinen caught Summer`s eye, she always loved it. "You like it here," David asked her.   
She smiled. "Yes, it`s nice," she answered.   
He crossed the room and took her into his arms. "It`s all I have to offer," he explained. She looked into his eyes. "David, I wanna be with you,   
there is no need to offer anything," she answered. "I`m happy to hear that," he returned.   
He took her hand and moved her into the bathroom, but she went back to the sofa and opened her backpack to pick up some fresh clothes. David sat down on one of the barstools. She walked over. "Wanna join me," she asked. He grinned and nodded. 

When David and Summer entered the living room. Paul looked at them. "How are you girl," he asked. Dwayne watched his daughter carefully.   
"You`re okay kid," he asked. Summer nodded. "Okay, but hungry," she answered.   
David looked at Dwayne. "Where did you stay the whole day, I want you all to sleep here, you know that," he told him. Dwayne shoots him a gaze.   
"I slept in the cave, I was very angry," he answered.   
Paul placed a hand on Dwayne`s shoulder. "We all were," he told his friend. The others nodded.   
Marko took Summer`s hand. "Okay, lil sister you need food. What about pizza," he asked. Summer smiled at him. "That would be great," she answered.   
David looked at them. "Okay let`s go. Hope you like my baby," he said while he led her to his bike.


	11. At the boardwalk

At the boardwalk  
Summer enjoyed the ride on the back of David`s bike. He drove really fast, she felt freedom holding her face into the wind.   
At the boardwalk, the bikes were parked near the Merry go round. Dwayne parked his bike close to David`s and helped Summer get off.   
"Come on let me buy my girl some food the first time," he said with a smile. 

Summer looked at him confused. David pulled his arm around her shoulder. "Good idea," he said. The two men moved her to the   
pizza parlor followed by the others. Inside they sat down at a booth.   
Anja shoved Dwayne back, so she could sit next to Summer. "You will like it to be a part of our family," she said with a smile.   
"It still seems odd to you, I know that it was the same with Marco and me. But I`m happy that we came here, and that I might   
be with my dad, and Marco`s, of course." Summer gave her a puzzled gaze. "Who is your dad," she asked. Anja smirked.   
"Paul is my dad, and Marko is Marco`s. Maybe you already realized that my husband looks nearly similar to Marko.   
Only their hair colors are different, and my Marco is a bit longer than his dad," she explained. 

Summer looked at the two Marcos. "Oh fuck, I was so excited to meet you all last night, I didn`t notice it. And now, as I know it, you look a bit like Paul.   
Your eyes are the same," she answered. "but how is that possible, they are too young to be your dads," she asked. 

Anja grinned. "They are much older then they seem to be. You know what we are. Your old man showed you." Summer sighed.   
"Who is my old man," she asked. "Dwayne, that`s why you will share your bed with the two of them," Anja answered after a while.   
"Their way to protect us, you`ll never know what happens while we are sleeping during the day," she went on. 

"I have to share my bed with two of them," Summer asked puzzled. I don`t remember last night," she went on.   
"The last thing I remember is that David left the couch. And then I opened my eyes in the sleeping chamber.   
David showed me some marks on my neck and told me he made them. I really don`t know how he did it." 

Anja nodded. "Trust me, you will get answers. I`m sure you get them tonight," she explained. "And be sure we all will help you,   
especially Dwayne and David," she went on. Summer looked at her. "Okay, I`m only very confused, that`s all," she answered.   
After that conversation the woman watched the men joking around. Summer noticed that Paul and Marko were very outgoing guys,   
while Dwayne and Laddie seem to be quieter. Marco junior and David had more serious statements.   
Summer liked them and would like to be a part of them. 

After they were done with dinner, all of them had some rides. Summer liked the Merry go round the most. I was a beautiful old carousel.   
They arrived home after three hours. Summer plopped on the couch close to David, resting her head at his chest and fell asleep soon.   
David carried her into their room, laid her down on the bed, pulled her shoes off, and placed the covers on top of her.   
Then he went back to the pack.

Dwayne already waited for him. "David, I was pissed yesterday. I know, Star betrayed us, especially you, but Summer is different.   
She really wants you, and you should trust her," he told David. 

David watched him reflective for a while. "I wasn`t willing to take that risk," he returned. "I want her close, at my side forever.   
But I need to do it my way. That`s all. I understand that you wanna protect her, but so want I. I will make sure, that nobody ever   
will take her away from us. And by the way, would you give me permission to marry your little girl before we`ll turn her.   
I wanna make her my wife." 

Dwayne grinned at him. "You want what, how will you do this," he asked. David placed a hand on Dwayne`s shoulder.   
"As you did it with Lea, I only need to change my birth certificate a bit, need another date of birth," he said smiling.   
Dwayne nodded. "Did you ask her," he asked. David shook his head. "Not yet, but I will do this tonight," he gave back.   
They ended their conversation and David went upstairs into his room.


	12. Question

When David entered his room, Summer sat on the bed, huddled into the covers, and looked at him. "Thank you," she said. "It was nice tonight with your family at the boardwalk.   
David sat down close to her. "It`s not my family, it`s our`s, that includes you. You are Dwayne`s kid and my girl. You belong here, you belong to us, to me," he answered.   
She looked at the floor. "David, what exactly are you, please tell me everything now, are you really vampires," she questioned him.   
He watched her. "Summer you saw what I`m, what we are. You saw it, before we went to the boardwalk. You noticed me tasting your blood. I showed you the marks I left. You liked what I did," he answered.  
"But I`m still alive, why," she asked. "You act protective to me, you care for me, but vampires are monsters, so how can this be," she went on.  
David gave her a keen look. "I told you before, you are born from Dwayne`s blood, that means from our blood, from all of us, like Anja and Marco junior. It doesn`t happen that often, that one of us finds a mate, that means, someone who loves us with all of her or his heart, someone who accept what we are, someone who would like to share, what we are," he tried to explain.   
"What happened between my parents. Why didn`t he want me, why did he sent us away, I don`t understand," she said.  
"That is something, Dwayne should tell you, I may only tell you, that I saw you, and I knew, that you are the one for me," he gave back. "With us these things are different. When we see our mate, we know it, there is no need to drink coffee for a month, to know each other. Our sensitive scenes make that, I think. And when you looked into my eyes in the club we first met, I noticed, that it had been the same with you. You felt it, but you didn`t want to realize."

 

She nodded. "It`s true, I never felt this before, that was the reason for me that I never was with anybody before. People sometimes told me, that I`m odd, but I am like I am," she answered.   
He smirked. "And I did enjoy it. Made me hotter for you, and you looked so sexy in your nighty, with your shy expression in your face," he teased her.  
She punched his arm softly. "David, keep your cool," she told him laughing. "That was not nice. I really didn`t know how to act around you, and you seduced me shamelessly," she told him grinning.  
He pulled her on his lap with a big grin. "Yes I did, and you liked every single second of it, didn`t you," he asked.  
She nodded again. "That`s true, I did. And although it might sound crazy, I love you vamped out, that is something that makes me hot for you. But tell me, what will happen now to me," she asked.   
He watched her carefully. "That`s why I want to talk to you. It also might sound crazy, for usual it`s not my way, but I want you to be my wife. I want you to marry me, and trust me, I will not take a "no" as an answer," he finally said.   
She looked at him with a serious expression. "You really ask me to marry you, but we just met," she answered.  
He shook his head. "I know that, but when we got married, you will join us, we will have eternity to learn to know each other, so what is your answer," he questioned her.  
She looked at her hands. "What does that mean, I`ll join you," she asked.  
He took her hands. "You will become what we are. I will give you immortality, you will never grow old, you`ll sleep all day and party all night, with us, your pack, your family. That was what your mother wanted. She was ready to join us," he explained.

Summer nodded slowly. "At least you tell me the truth, and I would like to become part of the family, but it also scares me to death. I don`t know if I will be able to take a life," she answered.   
David again gave her a keen gaze. "But you are not alone, we will help, and I`m sure, you are made for our lifestyle," he answered.  
Their eyes met. "Yes," she said and kissed him.  
He looked at her confused. "Yes, what," he asked.  
She grinned at him. "You asked me to marry you, I said yes," she answered. "You are right, I felt for you the moment I looked into your eyes, and I want to be with you. And this is something my mother taught me. If I ever will meet a guy, and this would happen, then grape him and don`t let him go away," she went on.   
The last words were killed because he kissed her deeply, and she couldn`t finish her sentence. After it he pulled her from his lap, stood up and took her hand. "Let`s go and tell them," he said smiling.  
He moved her out of the room and into the living room. He stood in the room with a grin that reached from ear to ear. The others watched him with puzzled gazes. Dwayne was the only one with a grin in his face.   
"We need some wine and what anybody wants, to clink glasses," David told them, and didn`t let go of Summer`s hand.   
Dwayne and Marko went to get everything. "Okay bud, what`s up, everybody has something to drink now," Marko said when the both of them got ready.  
David took Summer into his arms. "Okay, she said yes to join us, but she will need our help," he said and wolf whistles came from the guys. "And," David went on, "and she said yes to me, to be my wife, so that means we will marry," he explained in a calm tone. 

 

Wolf whistles came from the others again. Everybody welcomed her. "That is good news," Paul said and hugged her. The others followed his example. Dwayne was the last one. She looked at him and didn`t know to react. He took her into his arms and held her close.   
Suddenly she started crying. Her emotions overwhelmed her. "Daddy is that really you," she asked in a whisper. "I thought I would never meet you. And I thought you didn`t want me," she went on. Dwayne didn`t know what to answer, but he held her as if he would never let go.   
"We will talk about it, but not now. I will tell you everything in another night," he finally said. Summer nodded and took David`s hand. They found a seat together and had a nice party with the whole family.  
When sunset came, all of them went into the sleeping chamber. "You wanna sleep here," David asked Summer. She nodded. "But you know, you can`t leave the room during the day," David explained. She nodded again. "Okay, you know, where your place is," he told her and lay down.   
Summer followed him and fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow. Dwayne watched her while she snuggled into David`s arms and grinned. "Is she always like this, when she is sleeping," he asked. David only nodded with a big grin on his face. Dwayne laid down. "Star never did something like this," he answered before he fell asleep. David only nodded and pulled his arms around his girl before he closed his eyes.


	13. Time to wait

The next two nights David was very busy, arranging everything he needed for the wedding. The marriage would be only two weeks later. David had never told Summer how he managed it, but he did.   
He only told her about different creatures in Santa Carla, like werewolves and ghouls. They were running the city hall, and even the mayor was a werewolf. That made it easy for him to take care of everything.   
He also explained that many humans knew it and they worked together so everybody around could live in nearly peaceful coexistence. Of course, there had to be rules and the Lost Boys didn`t like them a lot, but they had to give in because the others could destroy them during the day.   
Summer learned that vampires were the only ones that only come out in the night. They were told to live on a low profile and do something useful, that was the reason for them having jobs.   
While Marco worked for a parcel service which delivered during the night and Paul gave first aid courses at the night school, David and Dwayne had a job in a garage. The two men worked three nights a week fixing cars and motorbikes as a special service for special customers, like the mayor and his cohorts. David and Dwayne liked their job and they were really good at it. They were able to fix nearly everything.  
David told Summer that he didn`t want her to leave their ground alone. When the others would get aware that she was with him, they would go after her. And he was sure they would notice sooner or later. Of course, she told him that it would not be possible, because she had to work, but arguing with David always was in vain, he always had better statements.   
He told her that she would need to quit her job because the moment she would become one of them it would be impossible to keep her job.   
He told her he would take her where ever she wanted to go during the night but she had to stay at home as long as the vampires were sleeping.   
He explained the fateful night in the Emersons house nearly thirty years ago, and that the vampires almost were killed. She also learned that vampire hunters lived in the town who were related to the Frog brothers. These hunters didn`t agree with the rules the townhall compiled.   
David didn`t want Summer to run into one of them, especially not when he was not around, the rest of the family was on the same page.   
At least Summer gave in because she knew all he only wanted was to protect her. She told her friends Nora and Sue, that she would go back to her hometown, so they wouldn`t wonder about her disappearance. With her new family's help, she packed all her belongings and moved to live with them.   
The first days weren`t easy, because everybody around was awake through the night and she always fell asleep after a few hours on one of the sofas. David always had to carry her into their room, always with an amused grin.   
But she went into their pace of life more and more. Only after a week she sleeps all day and was awake the whole night, just like her family.  
Two weeks later she became Mrs. David Alexander Williams. The ceremony was a private wedding in the garden of Laddie`s house. She wore her mother`s wedding dress, a long white lace-trimmed one Dwayne had given it to his daughter.   
David was dressed in his leather pants, his boots, and a black button-down shirt. He offered to wear a suit, but Summer explained that she didn`t like men in suits, she told him that she would love to marry him in his regular outfit, and so he did.


	14. The change

After the wedding all of them partied together in the living room, drinking, dancing and talking, just having fun.   
After a while, Marko sat down at David`s side. "Hey bud," he asked. "What about the bottle," he pointed to Summer who was dancing with Paul. David gave him a wicked smile. "This is my wedding night," he said. "I want my little girl human for this last night," he went on. Marko looked at Summer and grinned. After a while, he nodded. David looked at him. "We`ll turn her next night, I know she wants it, like her mother all that years before," he said. Marko nodded again and went back to sit beside Dwayne.   
David went to Paul and Summer and laid a hand on Paul`s shoulder. "Excuse me," he said. "I have a job to do as her husband," David explained grinning. He grabbed Summer and carried her upstairs bridal style. But he turned around again. "Listen, guys," he told his family. "You don`t need to wait for us when it`s time to sleep. Just go into the sleeping chamber. We`ll stay in our room. It`s our night or day, whatever, and I want to be with my wife, alone." Then he made his way into their room.  
Summer and David were the first beings up the next night. They were sitting on a sofa when the rest of the family entered the living room. "Would everybody take a seat already," David ordered a bit impatient. All of them watched David who took Summer`s hand and pulled her up so she stood beside him. He looked at her seriously. "You know, tonight is your night," he asked her. She looked at him shyly but nodded. "Okay," he answered.   
Marko jumped up to bring David the special wine, but David stopped him. "No, Marko," he said. "Just sit down," he told his brother. The others gave him a puzzled gaze but David stared at his wife. "Summer, there are two ways to turn a human into one of us. One way is that you drink my blood from that bottle you`ve seen before," he explained. "You know, what I`m talking about, don`t you," he went on. Summer just nodded. 

David still stared into her eyes. "But that is not the way I wanna turn you," he told her. Dwayne suddenly stood beside them and watched David. "Hey don`t question me," David told Dwayne. "I know what I`m doing. The bond between my new child and I will be stronger, that`s all I want. You should know that I don`t want to harm her."   
Summer watched them. She laid a hand upon Dwayne`s. "It will be okay," she told him.   
David was full in fang now and held her tight. He bit into her neck and drank until she passed out. Gently he laid her down on the sofa and opened a vain at his own throat. He pulled her up so his blood would flow into her mouth.   
Only seconds later she opened her eyes, which were amber now and she sank her own very new fangs into his flesh and took in his blood as if there would be no tomorrow.   
Dwayne noticed she didn`t let go of David and he didn`s stop her, but she had already taken to much of his blood.   
Dwayne tried to pull her away, but she still didn`t let go. Marko helped him to get her away from David, but she fought him. "Just stop," Marko told her she only looked at him confused and hungry and was still in fang.   
Dwayne didn`t hesitate and offered her his wrist. "Come on girl," he said. "Just drink, if you need more!" David watched Summer with a smile as she sank her small fangs into her father`s flesh while he drank of the ornated bottle Paul had fetched him.   
After a while, she had enough and let go of Dwayne. "Thank you," she said. "I felt just hungry. Sorry for fighting you, Marko. I didn`t mean it." Marko smiled. "Don`t worry about me, everything is fine," he told her.   
Paul sat down beside her. "How do you feel," he asked. She looked at him. "I feel loaded and tired," she answered embarrassed.   
David took her into his arms. "That`s just the way it feels first," he explained. "Welcome, little one. Now you really are a part of us. Only one thing left to do for you, but that will be tomorrow," he went on. After the whole family welcomed her, David took her into the sleeping chamber so she could get the rest she needed.   
She watched him a few seconds. "David I didn`t want to hurt you by taking all off your blood, but I couldn`t help myself. It tasted so sweet," she said. David sat down beside her. "My fault," he answered. "I didn`t stop you. I couldn`t, it felt good to me. And now there is a strong connection between us. We might talk without using words. I hear your thoughts, and you hear mine. If you ever will be in trouble, and I`m not around, I will know it," he went on, but Summer didn`t hear him anymore, she was already sleeping. So David went back to be with the others until the sunrise.


	15. Bloody hell

Two nights later David decided it was time for Summer's first kill. He wasn't willing to be as patient as he had been the time he was with Star all that years ago.   
He knew about a party in a private and very lonely place near the beach. This place was fenced in and surrounded by trees, a perfect place for Summer to turn completely. His plan was that everybody would take a place on the trees to watch everything before they would attack. Dwayne and David would stay close to Summer and help her get along with the situation. After everybody had David's orders they went to their bikes and followed him. It was a short ride. The whole pack was already on the trees, only David was waiting for Summer to do what she was told.   
"Summer what are you waiting for, you must be starving," he told her. But she hesitated. "How shall I get there," she asked while she looked up to the others waiting on the trees. David grinned, Summer didn't know, that vampires could fly yet, but she would learn now. "Come on, Babe, just give me your hand," he answered.  
She looked at him confused, but she did what he had asked her for. When her feet left the ground a scream escaped her mouth, David only chuckled. "Don't worry," he told her. "Everything is fine, you can do that too." She looked at him with a happy smile. "Cool," she said. They joined Dwayne on one of the trees. They all watched the garden. It was a nice place, with a pool in one corner and a bonfire beside it.   
They noticed the motorbikes that were parked on the street close to the front door. They counted ten people in the garden, some of them stang at a table with a drink and the rest of them was dancing. The rock music was playing loud. The people, of course, didn't know about the danger sitting on the trees, they just enjoyed a nice evening. They couldn't know they had only a few minutes lifetime left.  
"Marko," David said mentally. "We'll need an invitation into the house," he went on. Marko nodded. "Okay," he answered.

He jumped down and pulled his bike to the front door. He rang the doorbell, a woman with short black hair answered the door.   
Marko gave her his most innocent smile. "Excuse me, miss," he said. I'm sorry for the interruption, but my bike's motor broke down. I need to call one of my friends, but I forgot my smartphone. May I use your phone, of course, I pay for the call." The woman looked at him and smiled back as their eyes met. "Please come in," she said and showed him where the phone was set. "Come into the garden when you're done. You could have a drink while you wait for your friend," she told him. Marko just grinned. "That was to easy," he informed the others. "I'm in the house, and she offered me a drink," he went on while he tried everything not to laugh. 

The woman introduced herself as Alice. "It's my birthday party, I've turned thirty," she explained. "Oh," Marko answered. "You don't look like it." She smiled and left him alone.   
He watched the people while he faked a phone call and waited for his family appearance.   
David vamped out like the rest of the pack. He took Summer's hand and they flew into the garden. A woman with long blond hair noticed them and started screaming. She tried to get into the house, but Anja was faster and grabbed her by the hair. She ripped flesh from the woman's throat.   
All the people tried to escape, but the vampires got them all, only Alice made it to the door, she noticed Marko.   
"Please, help me," she whispered. "Wow," my friends are already here," he said with a grin and pointed into the garden. Alice looked at him in shock.   
"Now I would like to get the drink you offered," he went on while he changed into his vampire form.   
"Don't worry, Alice," Marko told her. "You have been very friendly inviting us into your house. I will be gentle with you!" Alice just watched him, she didn't move, she didn't fight. Marko grabbed her, drained her dry, laid her down gently and joined his pack.

The drained bodies were already placed in the fire, only a guy with long black hair was spared. David had him in a firm grip and offered him to Summer.   
He should be her first kill, but she hesitated and took a step back with a horrified expression in her face. She had not expected a brutal massacre. David closed the distance and ripped flesh from the man's throat, blood poured out. Summer smelled it, she was starving, but she resisted. She didn't want to do it that cruel way. The whole family watched her. "Come on," David said seductively. "You need it."   
Summer shook her head and looked to the ground. She knew David was right, she had never felt as hungry as she did now.

David watched her a little moment. He threw the man into Marko's arms. "Finish him," he ordered, then he turned back to face his wife. "I understand, you try me," he said. Suddenly he grabbed her by her throat and pinned her at a wall. "You will feed," he spat out. He released her. "You will feed," he whispered. Then he was gone.  
"David," was all Summer could say. She was in shock now as she realized what he just had done to her. She felt like a piece of shit and tears went down her face. She had him never seen that angry before. Paul laid his arm around her shoulder. "Girl," he said. "David is our boss, you need to follow his orders." He wiped her tears away.  
"Take the pack home," David told Dwayne mentally. "I don't want her to sleep in the sleeping chamber, I want her in our private room alone. And no one feeds her his blood. She'll feed next night, and if I need to do it, I will pull every drop of her victim's blood into her throat with my hands," he went on. David told Dwayne that he would stay in the cave otherwise he would do something to his wife he would regret later.  
Dwayne explained what David had told him. He took Summer into his arms and placed her on his bike in front of him. 

Summer didn't say a word she went straight into her and David's room. She was ashamed, she laid down and all she could do was crying.   
She tried to sleep, but she couldn't. She felt angry about David and herself. She already missed him although he had treated her like this.   
She heard the pack going to sleep before the sun was up and made a decision. Little did David know that he made a major mistake excluding his wife from the pack during the day. She still was a half vampire, she would be capable to travel during the day, and she knew where David had placed the key of her car. Eventually, she got up, took a shower and got dressed. 

David came home next night. He needed to talk to Summer. He knew she wanted to turn, but he didn't understand why she resisted her first kill.   
Without a word he went upstairs and entered their room. The first thing he noticed was the open closet door. Summer's clothes were all gone.   
He was shocked and opened the bathroom, but she wasn't inside. He noticed an envelope on his desk and opened it.   
Dwayne was sitting on a sofa with a book when he heard David scream. Marko jumped from his chair and ran upstairs, the others followed. David stood at his desk. He had an envelope in one of his hands and a piece of paper in the other. "Where is she," he whispered. Dwayne took the paper from David's hand and read it aloud. 

David,  
I know, I failed, and I'm sorry. I didn't want you to be mad at me, but I also didn't expect my first kill that way.  
I love you more than words ever could say, but you hurt me badly last night. I will never again let you treat me like this.  
I don't know what life has in store for me, now that I'm a half vampire, but I will try my best to stay alive.  
I will miss you all like hell, especially you.....  
Summer

Dwayne placed a hand on David's shoulder. "We will find her," was all he said before he left the room. Anja hugged David. "You know, Dwayne is right, we'll find her. She is smart, she will get along."   
Summer indeed was plenty off miles away. She had always to stop and to sleep a bit. She had cramps in her stomach from hunger. Human food only helped a bit. A little time before sunset she stopped close to the woods, where she drained small animals.   
She took a room in a cheap motel and parked the car at another place. She knew her family would be up soon and they would look for her. When the cramps returned, she started crying. She was distressed, and bit into her wrist and drank her own blood. She heard a chuckle in her mind. "Summer, what are you doing." She went on and noticed the cramps were almost gone. "Summer you know what you need to do, just come home, we are waiting for you!"  
Summer blocked David from roaming her mind, she was sure she could do it. She knew she had to travel during the day and to sleep at night. She would feel weak, but she had to go on. Summer's aim was the east coast.


End file.
